This invention relates to a worktable, and more particularly to an arrangement for mounting one or more auxiliary items to a worktable.
Typically, a worktable includes a tabletop supported by a pair of leg assemblies. Often, various storage and other components are used in the same general area as a worktable. Such components may include file cabinets and other storage units and other tables or work surfaces. Often, a worktable is used to support a computer monitor and keyboard, and the computer unit is stored below the worktable. Typically, a stand is used to support the computer unit off the floor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for mounting one or more items to a worktable, utilizing the legs of the worktable to support the items. Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and efficient arrangement for mounting a variety of items to the worktable legs for providing an efficient work arrangement and reducing the overall footprint of a work area. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mounting system which is easily adaptable to the conventional structure of a worktable leg.
The worktable in connection with which the invention is used includes one or more work surfaces supported above a pair of spaced legs, with each leg including a first inner surface facing toward the other leg and a second outer surface facing away from the other leg. In accordance with the invention, a system for mounting an item to the worktable includes one or more spaced vertical slot patterns provided on the leg, and one or more bracket members mounted to the item which is to be mounted to the worktable. The bracket member includes structure engageable with the slot pattern in the leg for removably mounting the item to the worktable leg. Preferably, a pair of spaced vertical slot patterns are provided on both the inner and outer surfaces of each leg, and a pair of bracket members are mounted to the item which is to be mounted to the worktable. The bracket members are spaced apart a distance substantially equal to the spacing of the slot patterns.
The invention is adapted to mount any desired item to the worktable leg. Representatively, such items may include a work surface extension, a file cabinet or pedestal, a holder for a computer unit, or an overhead storage unit. In each case, brackets are mounted to the item, and are removably engageable with the slot patterns for removably mounting the item to the worktable leg. With this construction, items can be mounted to both the inner and outer surfaces of each leg to fully utilize the mounting capacity of the leg and to provide a compact and efficient work area.
The invention also contemplates a method of removably mounting one or more items to one or more of the worktable legs, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.